Spencer and Luna After Work
by brellaindigo
Summary: Spencer spends time with Luna at her house.


Spencer is worn out from working their recent case and he's exhausted. He went to the bar where Luna worked. Luna noticed his weariness and walked toward him, "What's going on, handsome?"

Spencer looked up and gave her a tired smile, "You're a medicine for weary eyes. Just finished a case."

Luna nodded, "So just company tonight?"

Spencer replied, "That would be great."

Luna said, "So, are you always like this when you leave a case?"

"The majority of the time, yes. Sometimes I just go home and read, but I wanted to see you." Reid said.

Luna's cheeks went red, "Really?"

"Yes," He looked at Luna's face and noticed it was red, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just hot in here sometimes." Luna answered. Reid could tell she was lying, but he decided not to press the issue.

"Well, my shift's almost over. Want to come over?" Luna asked.

Spencer looked surprised, "Are you sure I'm not imposing?"

Luna shook her head, "You obviously need to relax and my place isn't too far away from here, as you already know. Did you drive here?"

"No, I actually walked to work this time." Spencer answered.

"Oh, well, why not meet me outside while I close out my shift?" Luna offered.

Spencer nodded and walked outside. He only waited for 5 minutes when she walked outside. She said, "So, how did you get here?"

"I walked." Spencer answered.

"Oh, I can just drive you." Luna smiled and led him to her car. It was a black Jeep.

Spencer looked perplexed, "I don't think I've seen your vehicle in your driveway."

"That's because a friend of mine needed to borrow it for a while. Had some business trip and her car wasn't going to make it," Luna explained.

Spencer nodded, then waited for Luna to unlock the car, then stepped inside. While Luna was driving, Spencer looked around the car. It was cleaner than he thought it was. When they pulled into the driveway, Spencer stepped out of the car and opened the door for Luna. Luna smiled, "Aren't you a gentleman?"

Spencer smiled and followed her toward the house. She unlocked the door and they walked inside. He looked around while she walked toward the kitchen. The living room walls were blue, the couch and chairs were green, and the rugs were purple. Luna called from the kitchen, "You want water, milk, wine, or coffee?"

"Coffee with lots of sugar." Spencer replied.

Luna smiled and started to make the coffee. Spencer sat down on the couch. On his left, he saw two tall shelves. One was filled with DVDs and the other was filled with books. Luna walked back with two cups of coffee and handed one to Spencer, "So you noticed my entertainment wall."

"You have quite a collection and not just of books. How do you find the time?" Spencer asked.

"You'd be amazed." Luna replied. Spencer took a cautious sip of his coffee and nodded.

"You're the only one to get it right." Spencer mused.

Luna smiled, "Really now? I guess I failed to mention I used to work at Starbucks while I was in college."

Spencer looked at Luna, "But I thought coffee shops don't pay that much."

"They don't, but at the time, every penny I made counted." Luna answered, sipping her coffee.

Spencer looked at Luna. She looked really relaxed around him in her house. The only other person he could think of that felt this comfortable around him was Lila, but it's been a long time since they've last spoken to each other. Luna looked at him, "Alright, what's going that intelligent brain of yours?"

"I was just wondering how you can be so comfortable around me. We haven't known each very long and already I'm in your house." Spencer explained.

"Well, Spence, you had me when you were sitting at the bar by yourself, then you really had me when you took me out to dinner, then the picnic when you complimented my cooking, I just know that you were the one." Luna said, then kissed his lips.

When she pulled away, Spencer looked surprised, "Only JJ called me Spence."

"Let me guess, JJ is another co-worker." Luna said.

"Yes." Spencer nodded.

"I need to meet your co-workers someday. They sound like interesting people." Luna smiled.

"You have no idea." Spencer repiled, laughing.

"So, do you want to watch a movie? What's your preference? Supernatural, comedy, or sci-fi?" Luna asked, walking toward the movie shelf.

"I primarily prefer sci-fi, but I'm open to anything involving horror." Spencer answered.

"Well, Star Wars it is. My father had me hooked on this series. Then there's Star Trek, but my brother has that collection." Luna pulled out the Star Wars DVD box set.

Spencer smiled. Luna is beautiful, smart, able to take care of herself, and she loves Star Wars. He couldn't have asked for more.


End file.
